Katsu
Katsu is the Goddess of Darkness and the older sister of Yume Like her sister, she was worshiped in ancient times, but nowadays she prefers to avoid human contact. Her apperiance is parallel to her sister. She has short black hair, red eyes, skimpy black clothing and wears a red rose on the right side of her hair. 'Biography' Katsu was the first thing to exist, and the creator of the ~Promise universe. After creating her sister in her image, the two created the world, and ruled in harmony. Until the spread of Chrisianity, then Kastu and her sister were referred to as "blasphemous pagan goddesses" and were completely forgotten. 'Personality' Katsu has the personality of a stereotypical teenage emo. She's dark, pessimistic, and hates outside contact. This is actually the results of Christianity. Back in the day, she was proud, brave and loyal to those who worshiped her. Katsu loathes the human race, and wishes for its destruction. She believes humans are just "brainless shells that will follow anyone who promises something that may or may not exist". She tries to avoid humans at whatever cost, but if she comes into contact with one...well...it never ends pretty.... Katsu does have a caring side though. She is very protective over her little sister, and will brutally torture anyone who upsets her. She also has a weakness for babies, kittens, and instant coffee. 'Abilities/Weapons' Like her sister, Katsu has unimaginable strength. Katsu also has unbeatable range, as she can attack from any distance at any time. Her defenses are quite powerful as well, but can be easily destroyed with the right power. Her weapons are unknown, since she mostly uses her power over Darkness when in combat, or just aggravated. 'Relationships' *'Yume'-Katsu loves her sister more than anything, and will always come to her if she needs help. She also respects anyone that Yume cares for, even if Kastu despises them. *'Spirit'- Katsu is moved by this man and his actions. She tends to reflect his personality, which explains why they would argue a lot. Later after he married Yume, Katsu realized that Spirit was now her younger brother. *'Solis'- Solis and Katsu were good buddies during the time of her rule. Katsu had Solis raise Yume, who did a pretty good job. *'Luna'-Katsu and Luna don't get along well. Katsu being the shut-in, while Luna constantly flirts and seduces men. Katsu does not trust Luna, as she will go insane at any moment without warning. *'Anyone claiming royalty based on darkness- Two words for you, RUN AWAY! *'Gladitus'-She finds her new nephew absolutely adorable. 'Exploding Lemonade' Katsu has appeared several times thoughout the story of Lemon Dreams, and has bailed her sister out, helped Hatter out, and fought in the Underground within her appearance. Her most notable role was when she met up with Spirit sometime after Luna's gruesome demise, there the two argued, and Katsu began to feel remorse for her actions. After Spirit heard her past, and after Yume pointed out the similarities she and Spirit had, Katsu went for a walk, and encountered D-Struction trying to blow up the city. Despite her attempts to stop him, she was fatally wounded, and blacked out. The following morning, with her last ounces of strength, she abandoned her physical form, with her last words being "Help me, sister" Her reasons for attacking DS were in order to save the humans; something that Katsu would never do. 3 weeks later, she came back to the sanctuary, only to find out that Yume had been killed, eaten, and fused with Spirit. She then attempted to establish a relationship with Hatter, but lost her patience and killed him, before being captured, drained and disposed of by a man called "slash". 'Trivia' *Katsu was originally a exiled demon from hell, who could absorb the powers of other demons. As a human, she was friends with Yume. *Katsu's imagined voice actress would be Grey DeLisle (Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Kimiko from Xiaolin Showdown, Vicky/Tootie from The Fairly Oddparents, ect) *Ironically, if faced against a threat (such as Luna or Tutakion), she will not hesitate to ask for assistance from humans. *Her favorite food is chocolate, because it calms her down. *She has wings, but rarely displays them in order not to draw attention to herself. *Katsu likes to refer to people using Japanese titles (kun, chan, Sempai, sama, ect.) *She referes to Spirit as "Otouto" (little brother) Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Anti-Heros